Secret
by calikocat
Summary: There she was again, the Lady no one else could see. The Lady that Dean had always seen. Crossover with YuYu Hakusho. Finally put it in the crossover section.


Title: Secret

Type: crossover, Supernatural and YuYu Hakusho

Characters: Dean, Botan

Pairings: Dean/Botan

Word Count: 872

Disclaimer: Supernatural and YuYu Hakusho do not belong to me.

Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from…I watched Hunted and wanted to do something special for Dean, because it's always about Sam. Well not always but yeah…It wasn't until after reading through crossovers that I wanted to really write something. And I like it, but it's my first attempt at anything Supernatural related and I'm not sure how I did. I'm not sure if this is it, or if I'll make a continuation of some sort, like with Dean developing an unexpected ability or something…wouldn't that really throw 'The Demon' for a loop.

XXX

There she was again.

Dean stood alone in the early morning light leaning against the motel wall. Another dump in a long line of many, but it could be worse. Sam could be dead.

Luckily they were both alive, a little shaken and exhausted, but still living and breathing. And he was happy about that.

But the woman was still there, staring back at him, a small smile playing across her lips.

He'd been able to see her for years, since he was a kid. Sometimes she'd keep her distance and just smile at him. Others, usually after he'd had a close call of some sort; she'd move closer her pink eyes anxious and filled with worry. Her eyes had always reminded him of bubble gum, or cotton candy.

Now she was perched in mid air on what looked like an oar. She was only a few feet away, her cotton candy eyes darted over his form as her own trembled within the pink kimono she wore. A cool breeze washed over them and blew her sky colored into her face. She brushed the loose strands away with a shaky hand.

"I'm okay."

Dean had never told anyone about her, no one else seemed to see her which meant she was probably a spirit. But she had never hurt him, only watched him, checked up on him. He didn't even know her name, only that she cared. Cared about what happened to him, and his brother, but mostly him. And he just couldn't figure that out. Sammy was the special one. Everyone knew it. Sammy had to be protected. But this woman, this spirit only showed herself to Dean.

She nodded at him. "Tame."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and realizing what she'd said she giggled. "I mean…good."

It was the first time he'd ever heard her voice, and the soft tones only added to her strange beauty. He wanted to know more about her, even if she was only a spirit.

"He's okay."

"Good."

"You mean Tame." He smiled at her and she smiled back, the worry evaporating from her face, only a shadow of it lingered in her eyes.

"Hai. Yes."

"Been a while since I last saw you."

"Yes."

"Kinda missed you."

"You did?"

"Of course. These days I expect you show up after my near death experiences. It makes all the crap that is my life worth it to see a girl as pretty as you."

Her smile grew sad. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"All these years I've watched you and I did nothing to help you." Her eyes were beginning to water. She was going to cry.

"I never expected you to help."

"I just need you to understand why I couldn't, why I didn't. But I can help you now, I have permission. You and your brother won't be alone anymore."

"I don't get it."

"To help you before would have meant breaking a few rules, something I'm not good at. But nothing can stop me now, and my employer understands."

"Your employer? What are you?"

"You've met a reaper haven't you?"

Dean's blood ran cold and nearly curdled, but he calmed considerably when reason took hold of him. "You're not a reaper. I can tell."

She giggled again. "No, not exactly; the Reapers you met can give or take life. I can't do that. I'm more of a Soul Collector, a spirit guide. I guide those who have passed to their next destination."

"I like that in a woman, the not taking life part. So, you got a name beautiful?"

"Botan."

"Good to know. I'm Dean."

She floated closer to him. "I know."

He reached out to her, offering her his hand. Gently she placed her own into his and helped her down from her oar. The wooden object vanished and she landed lightly on her feet.

"You mentioned an employer?"

"Koenma, the Prince of Reikai."

"Reikai?"

"The Spirit Realm."

"You serious?"

"Very."

He smiled down at her. "This'll be hard to explain to Sam.

"Why is that?"

"No one can see you but me."

She looked down suddenly, a light blush covering her cheeks. "About that…I can choose whether or not anyone can see me."

"Well that's cool, handy too."

"Dean…do you understand why I'm here?"

He nodded. "I think so, something to do with the war that's coming right?"

Botan gave him a sort of half smile. "That's part of it. Koenma is going to let me stay with you."

"Really? Any particular reason why the big guy upstairs is sending me my own permanent guardian angel?"

Botan stood tip-toe and brushed her lips against his. "It's not often a Spirit Guide falls in love. And since I'm Reikai's number one Guide I get a lot of leeway."

"I like the sound of that."

Dean smiled and knew that even if they had to go through hell, and most likely they would, in the end they'd be okay. A little weathered and worn, but they'd be okay.

"Come on beautiful, make yourself visible and I'll introduce you to my Sammy…man he's gonna be pissed I never told him about you."

Botan giggled and laced her fingers with his. "I can only imagine."

XXX


End file.
